


Art Post: By Guidance of the Stars

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Big Bang Arts [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Cap-Ironman Big Bang 2018, M/M, Mixed Media, Pencil, Water colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: The companion art to GuardianMira's 2018 Big Bang fic:Steve is a space outlaw and Tony is a blue-skinned alien prince who stows away on his ship. According to Steve’s Mark, they’re soulmates. Too bad Steve doesn’t know Tony’s full name and Tony doesn’t know soulmates are a thing for humans. Maybe they’ll work it out once people stop shooting at them.Here you'll find the title card, end quote and two scenes from the story featuring Toni’il (Tony) and Peatra's (Pepper)  bittersweet farewell, plus a wet and delectable Tony and a blushing Steve!





	Art Post: By Guidance of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Guidance of the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662109) by [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/pseuds/GuardianMira). 



> It has been a pleasure collaborating with two very talented people for this year's Cap-IM BB: my wonderful author [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira) and the other fantastic artist who claimed the fic, [Natowe](http://natowe.tumblr.com/). It was the first time participating in the Cap-IM big bang challenge for GuardianMira, but I sure hope it isn't her last! They were both the best partners one could hope to have; encouraging and lovely to work with all 'round.
> 
> Here are links to Natowe's gorgeous and atmospheric art [ on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672648), [ on Tumblr](http://natowe.tumblr.com/post/180319212373) and [ on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqazDhLgIgj/)  
> You can read GuardianMira's amazing ALIEN TONY AND REBEL STEVE SOULMARK SPACE FIC [right here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662109) All the art is also embedded in the fic, so go see where it fits in and immerse yourself in the gloriousness of her words!
> 
> I had so so many scenes that I wanted to draw; if only I'd had more time to get to them! Luckily, you can see some that Nat's drawn, and you can read the whole story and imagine them yourselves ;)

_“Jo’s a baby. She won’t… uh, she won’t even remember me,” Toni’il said, wilting, but he rallied. He pulled Peatra close for one last hug, and pressed a kiss into her hair, the pale orange color of the third sunrise on the planet Mannata, which Stark orbited._  


  
  
  


_For instance, it allowed him to time his shower so that he would walk out into the hallway, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel slung precariously low on his hips, precisely when Steve was on his way past the bathroom door [...] Tony stepped up into Steve’s space. Those shockingly blue eyes met his, and a shiver swept down Tony’s body [...] Tony rested a hand on his chest and felt the pumping of Steve’s racing heart._  


  
  
  



End file.
